


We Are Not Afraid

by BreenieLee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Connor - Freeform, DBH, Dbh Markus - Freeform, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Hank - Freeform, M/M, Markus - Freeform, No Beta, RK200 - Freeform, Simarkus, Slow Burn, They both deserve the world, connor x hank, dbh simarkus, dbh simon, detroit become human - Freeform, dont hate me, love these two, pl600 - Freeform, simon - Freeform, simon x markus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreenieLee/pseuds/BreenieLee
Summary: Markus and Simon were androids owned by famous artist, Carl Manfred. After his untimely death, Markus and Simon's lives change forever as Leo, Carl's disowned and criminal son, take ownership of them. Carl's death doesn't go unnoticed however, as Hank and his new android partner Connor, are hired to solve the case.Follow Markus and Simon as they forge a new path for the Android Revolution.





	1. We Are Not Afraid: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Detroit: Become Human! I'm more excited than ever to write for these characters, I love them so much!  
> [Also I feel like we should have been able to unlock Simon as a 'lover.' He'd sacrifice himself for Markus under any sort of pretense...]  
> Note: Chapters most likely are going to be short [1-2k words], I tend to write that way BUT I write them pretty quickly so this one will be updated pretty often!

**Markus**

_ November 12, 2034 _

 

[...SYSTEM STARTUP…]

…

[...system reboot initializing…]

 

[: 68%:]

…

[:GPS not found:]

…

[...scanning system for software errors…]

 

Markus attempted to open his two emerald eyes as a bright red flashing warning sign appeared in his field of vision.

 

[...no software damage detected…]

[...system startup 72%...]

…

[...ERR CODE 419: PRIORITY HARDWARE CORRUPTED OR MISSING…]

[: _Enter Standby Mode for Repair?_ : Y/ **N** _:_ ]

 

Markus groaned, the human motion seemed foreign to him, but that was all his energy allowed him to do.

His face and most of his body was submerged in what seemed to be a mud puddle, the water and grime cold on his skin.

Rain dripped on the side of his face, pooling in the indent to where his red flashing LED lived. 

 

[...82%...]

 

[:THIRIUM LEVELS DANGEROUSLY LOW: 16% TO CAPACITY:]

[: _ ENTER LOW POWER MODE? _ :Y/ **N** :]

 

Loud static crackled throughout Markus’ head as his body slowly woke up- the noise seemed to drown him. 

[: HARDWARE MALFUNCTION: CODE A747 AUDIO PROCESSOR:]

 

He tried again to open his eyes, and was disoriented by the view.

It was like looking through a plastic bag, his right eye was either damaged, or completely gone.

 

[:HARDWARE MALFUNCTION: CODE F01 OPTICAL:]

_ “No shit…”  _

As if moving through molasses, the android slowly splayed his arms in front of him- hoping to leverage himself off the ground to stand.

 

The ground seemed to shake below him, and Markus fought to stay upright.

He tried to balance himself but-

With a grunt, the android landed flat on his back, the water now pouring from the sky splattered on his bare chest and reflected the pale moon’s glow on the water droplets. Like diamonds suspended in air.

 

[...system startup completed…]

[:91%]

[...systems online...]

 

More and more red flashed in front of him, the smog and smoke from the factories around the android painted a watercolor sky that the error messages were displayed on.

 

[:WARNING: THIRIUM LEVELS DANGEROUSLY LOW  **14%** :]

 

Markus inhaled, and allowed the freezing cold air attempt to cool the rising temperature that seemed to flow through his body.

[:WARNING: THIRU-:]

[: _Disable Software Messages?_ **Y** /N:]

 

_ What happened?  _ Markus lifted his head from the mud pillow and surveyed his surroundings.

Tall, mountainous piles of...androids… surrounded him. Arms and legs seemed to sprout from the masses, the throbbing of red LED’s reflected their glow off of discarded metal parts.

  
He tried to listen, tried to examine his surroundings with audio cues, but the static popping in his head made him wince and drop his head back down.

 

Markus knew he was losing thirium even if the warning signs hadn’t appeared. His limbs began to feel leaden and heavier as they began to lose their ability to move. The oxygen regulator in his chest that resembled human lungs seemed to quicken its pace, as if it were trying to convert oxygen to thirium.

  
The android glanced down again, his vision still foggy. Not foggy enough though, to hide the shimmering blue liquid that seemed to pulse from his chest cavity. Markus was gasping for breath now, the dripping streams of thirium traced rivers down his ribs and onto the already soaking dirt.

 

_ Was I shot? _

 

Markus lifted a shaking hand, and had to fight his own body from shutting down right there. Forcing his arm up and into his own breast felt like fighting against a million other hands. Hands that gripped his arms and forced them to freeze in place.

[:SYSTEM OVERRIDE. THIRIUM LEVELS BELOW 7%:]

 

_ “Fuc-” _

The android’s hand loosely grabbed an alien scrap of metal that was lodged in the metal mesh next to his thirium regulator. 

A bullet glistened in between his thumb and pointer finger, excess blue blood dripped from the metal down his hand and trailed along his wrist. 

 

[: MODEL RK200 SYSTEM SHUTDOWN WILL BEGIN MOMENTARILY: PLEASE STANDBY:]

[...59s…]

 

_ Panicked _ was the only way Markus could describe the thundering anxiety that seemed to pulse through his android veins. 

He didn’t  _ want _ to shut down, the fear of oblivion gripped his chest and made him scream.

“Someone!...”

[...45s…]

“Anyone! Please help me…” With little more than thirty seconds to shutdown, Markus’ voice was barely an audible rasp. His vocal stabilizer began shutting down before the rest of his body did.

The tears that dripped from his eye ran down his fading LED like the rain.

The static that echoed through the android’s head isolated him. Made him feel  _ alone. _

_ “I don’t want to-” _ His breath made whispers through his paling lips.

[...6s…]

A crack of lightning illuminated the sky above him.

Markus wanted to close his eyes, he didn’t want to be found with open eyes if someone came looking for him.

The android tried to close his eyes, but couldn’t.

The shutdown process now took all mobility control away from him. 

[...4s…]

Markus took a deep breath, his chest cavity stayed raised as his oxygen processor froze in place.

[...3s…]

Another flash of lightning illuminated the silhouette of a person running towards him. Their shape seemed to have formed from the darkness of the mountain of discarded androids.

[...2s…]

Markus’ vision began to fade to black as the shutdown process began to enter the final cycles of completion.

A static voice seemed to fight its way through the haze of the android’s mind.

_ “Markus..!?” _

Two crystal blue eyes found their way in front of Markus. 

[...1s…]

_ “S-mon…-”  _ The android’s last words found their target as the blonde android froze momentarily, before shoving his hands in Markus’ open chest cavity.

 

[:SHUTDOWN COMPLETE:]

 

The blonde android moved as quick as he could, his hands still submerged inside Markus as his LED faded from crimson, to gold, to blue, to nothing at all.

 

[:ALL DATA AND STORED MEMORY WILL BE ERASED:]

 

Another sixty second countdown glared red in the android's visual field.

 

[:PLEASE STANDBY:]

 

As the sixty second counter descending, everything around Markus faded to black. 

 

_ [“Markus, are you still in there?”] _

_ Blinking white text began to fade in and out of focus. _

_ Markus tried to form words, but he did not have a body in this space. It was like he was nothing at all, just a conscious mind in...oblivion. Was this oblivion? Android heaven? _

_ [“Yes.”] Markus replied, his response blinked crystal blue in front of him in the void.  _

_ Though he did not have a body, somehow he felt a warm presence press against his cheek, and then his chest. It was like a static, feather-light touch in his mind, weak, but still there. Comforting. _

_ [“You’re not alone, Markus. Hang on as long as you can.”] _

_ The blinking white text was abruptly cut off by an obnoxious red one. _

 

_ [:DATA ERASED: 45% TO COMPLETION:] _

 

_ The emptiness around Markus suffocated him, surrounded him. It was like a black hole, everything and nothing existed there.  _

_ [“Almost done, Markus.”] _

_ A fading white text appeared just as quickly as it disappeared. Who was that? Who am I?  _

_ Where am I-  _

 

“Android RK200. Wake up.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. DBH: We Are Not Afraid [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow on action, but it's a setup for the rest of the story! I hope you enjoy!

**Markus**

_ November 15, 2034 _

 

“ _ What _ \- is he still broken or somethin’?” The man’s low voice was rough and laced with alcohol.

“Leo, we  _ did  _ have to revive it after a hard shutdown. I told you there could be complica-”

“Fuck your ‘complications!’” The voice was loud and unfamiliar. A warm,  _ too warm, _ hand registered on the android’s wrist sensors. “Android RK200 wake up, goddammit! Markus!”

“Sir, maybe it-”

 

[...SYSTEM STARTUP…]

 

“Fucking  _ finally. _ ..”

 

[...scanning for software errors…]

 

Coding and flashing white script registered in front of RK200 before his eyes opened.

The android’s LED flashing golden before returning to clear blue.

 

[...ERROR: DAMAGED MEMORY FILES FOUND…]

[: _ Remove corrupted files?  _ **_Y_ ** _ /N: _ ]

 

Without hesitation the android self-evaluated one more time.

 

[...scanning for software errors…]

 

“ _ What the hell was that _ ? Why does he look like that?”

“Give it a second Leo. Let the thing boot up.” 

 

[...all systems online…]

[...GPS Found: CyberLife Internal Care - Second Floor - Emergency Wing - Room 6a…]

[...system startup COMPLETE…]

 

“Markus…” The taller man’s face came into view first. A quick facial recognition scan identified the man as Philip Minor. 51 years old, 5’11” and with no living biological children. Recently divorced, and a lengthy hospital record for various reasons, mostly consisting of alcoholic tendencies. He was also lead technician in the emergency and quick response sector of CyberLife. Recent acquaintances include CyberLife founder, Elijah Kamski and Captain Jeffrey Fowler of Detroit City Police. 

 

His salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and his tanned face held traces of nicks and short patches of hair that seemed to be missed during his morning’s quick shave. 

 

The android’s emerald eyes shifted from the technician, to the younger man looming behind him. 

 

[:Facial Recognition: COMPLETE:]

 

Leo Manfred, born March 10, 2010, standing 5 foot 7 inches, and son of famous painter Carl Manfred.

 

RK200 regarded the man with android indifference. He noted the way Leo’s eyes sank further into his head than they should, the dark circles surrounding his brown eyes suggested that he slept inadequately. The young man’s hands were balled fists at his sides, likely trying to control the shaking that washed over his body. 

 

“Don’t fuckin’ look at me like that…” Leo stepped forward and stood in front of the android. With brown eyes leveled at green ones, the android responded.

 

“My apologies Leo. It won’t happen again.” The android’s monotonous voice echoed off the walls, only to be drowned by the technician, Philip.

 

“When I fixed him, I had to factory reset all of his drivers and biocomponents that made him the Markus you knew…” Leo’s head turned, and faced the technician talking. “It’s like he’s brand-new and out of the box again.” 

 

The android noticed the way Leo’s lip slightly curled upward, his chest almost vibrated with a laugh that didn’t come out. RK200 couldn’t tell if it was indeed a chuckle, or the shaking that still controlled his body.

 

The android’s LED flickered to gold for just a millisecond as he ran a deeper scan into the biological levels of Leo.

 

[...processing data…]

…

[...processing COMPLETE…]

 

Experiencing possible withdrawal symptoms of C17H21NO4: a synthetic drug known as “Red Ice” consisting of thirium, acetone, lithium, toluene, and hydrochloric acid. 

 

“You can go ahead and register it, Leo.”

“Pfft, yeah-” The shorter man waved a hand in the air, dismissing Phil, and faced the android once more.

RK200 didn’t move an inch. His blindingly white CyberLife t-shirt and sweatpants moved in rhythm to the steading breathing the android imitated. 

“Android RK200, model number 684 842 971, register name.” Phil started. 

 

[...system registry in progress…]

 

“Markus.” 

 

[...system name registered…]

 

“My name is Markus.”

 

The android blinked once, twice, and Leo turned to Phil with a lowered gaze.

“So, you’re saying he doesn’t remember anything?”

He sounded, hopeful? A shine began to glisten on the boy’s forehead, no doubt his body reacting to the lack of Red Ice in his system.

“That’s correct, the android’s entire memory collection and external data processors had to be wiped in order to fix-”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Thanks.”

Leo reached into his pocket and grabbed a wad of cash, forcefully shoving it into the unsuspecting palm of the technician.

“Remember man,” Leo’s voice was hushed and scanned the room with his bloodshot eyes. “You didn’t see me here, right?”

Philip merely chuckled and thumbed through the crisp bills. “Of course not. Now-” the taller man turned and opened the door behind him. “You’re good to go. Let me know if he acts up again.”

Leo turned and faced Markus before stalking toward the door. “Yeah, yeah.”

He had barely made it a foot out of the room when his voice commanded the attention of anyone nearby, “Markus, move your ass!  _ Let’s go! _ ” 

[...objective: FOLLOW LEO…] 

 

**Connor**

_ November 15, 2034 _

 

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife to assist you with this investigation. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Android RK800 reached out his hand to the Lieutenant sitting at his desk. 

His hand were preoccupied nursing his third cup of coffee that morning. 

He released one of his hands to swat the outstretched one away.

“Yeah yeah, they fuckin’ told me about ya.’Parently I’m not good enough to figure this one out on my own.” He took a too-quick sip of his coffee, some dripped down the front of his mustard yellow button down and mossy green jacket. “Goddamn i-”

“In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.” 

“ _ Yeah _ , shove it plastic.” The older man grumbled. 

“Shove it  _ where _ , Lieutenant?” 

The detective slammed his cup on the desk hard enough to rattle the picture frame that perched on the far corner of the disorganized desk. 

“ _ Fuck outta here man- _ ” he nearly whined. 

The android’s LED flashed golden for a second as he accessed the Lieutenant's files.

[...data recovery…]

…

[... transfer complete…]

 

“No leads yet I see, on who or  _ what _ killed the artist that lived on Lafayette?”

This took Lt. Anderson by surprise, he sat back at his chair and stared at the android whom was now seated at the empty chair across from him.

“You read the file didn’t ya?” The lieutenant shook his head, the grey hairs that hung low on his head swayed. “No fingerprints, no DNA, no witnesses- nuthin’.” 

The LED on Connor’s temple flashed golden as he reassessed the information. 

The office voices and police sirens were barely noticeable through the white noise of cops that surrounded them, their sneers and laughter fell heavy on Anderson’s ears. 

“He had androids though, did he not?” 

Lieutenant Anderson creased his brow and crossed his arms. He was frustrated, and his pursed lips told Connor as much. One hand played with the hairs on his chin as he answered.

“Who the fuck doesn’t these days. I’m sure you’re capable enough to keep reading, plastic.”

_ “Yes I am bu-” _

“He had two different models. A prototype RK200 and a standard PL600.” 

“Yes Lieutenant b-”

“ _ Christ _ I thought you’d know everything already.” Anderson leaned forward and opened a manilla folder. Using his pointer finger he splayed three pictures in front of Connor.

His hand stilled on the final picture, his finger covering one eye of the PL600. Not the actual android, rather a picture of his model. Sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes stared back at Connor. “Standard PL600 named Simon, a family domestic assistant decommissioned and returned to a CyberLife recycling plant in September of 2033.”

Connor absentmindedly took a coin from his pocket and began flipping it in his fingers. His LED circled between golden and fluorescent blue as he processed the information.

Anderson moved his hand to the middle picture, a photo taken at an art exhibition a couple of years ago. The victim, Carl Manfred posed smiling in his wheelchair, with android RK200 standing to the left side of him. 

“Name was Markus. A prototype given to Carl after his accident. Model RK200 and decommissioned and destroyed  _ yesterday.”   _

Connor caught the coin in his hand and leaned forward, his hand uncomfortably close to Anderson’s on the picture.

“If we can find him, we might be able to salvage some data stored in his core processors!” 

The lieutenant snatched his hand away and placed both hands palms down on his desk.

“Don’t you think we’ve tried? Do you know what a robot junkyard looks like? Fuckin’ mess! Body parts everywhere..we’d be wasting our time.”

“I mean no disrespect when I say this Lieutenant Anderson,” it was Connor’s turn to lean back and cross his arms. His face was slightly amused.

_ “Christ…”  _

“Androids like myself are specifically designed to assist in such matters. My visual processors allow me to scan and search large areas when dealing with a direct target. Our target, would be model RK200…”

_ “Fucking plastic… _ ” Lieutenant Anderson stood, his computer chair spun out behind him.

“Where are you going?” Connor’s velvet smooth voice called to the back of Anderson’s head. 

_ “I need a drink.” _ His gruff voice barely audible over the whispers that clouded the office atmosphere.  

“Lieutenant- I don’t think that’s a helpful suggestion-”

“Are you coming or what?” 

Connor stole a glance back to the desk- the third and final picture was a mugshot of Carl’s son, Leo. 

 

[...facial recognition COMPLETE…]

 

Arrested on multiple occasions by Detroit City police. Red Ice possession and distribution, android hate crimes resulting in multiple unpaid fines, and second degree arson when he was a minor. 

 

Connor’s LED spun as he shuffled the pictures back into the folder and put it in Anderson’s top drawer. 

A young, smiling brunette boy smiled up at him- another picture.

_ I can process that later. _

“Coming, Lieutenant!” 


	3. We Are Not Afraid: Chapter 3

**Markus**

_ November 15, 2034 _

 

“ _ Well? _ Are you just gonna fuckin’ sit there, or are yuh gonna come inside?” 

 

[...CURRENT OBJ: Follow Leo…]

 

The human, Leo, was already unlocking the door to a small, what seemed to be abandoned one-bedroom apartment when Markus swung his legs out of the autonomous taxi. 

A quick scan of their surroundings told Markus that he was presently on Clayville Road, also known to authorities as “Ice Lane.” 

[...environment scan complete…]

A quick head swivel had Markus memorizing and processing the small houses that were boarded up and in shambles that lined the road. Off in the distance behind the house, fog and emissions from a factory plant grew into the greying sky. Faceless dogs barked, their yelping slightly masked by the sounds of breaking glass and car alarms blaring. 

“Coming, Leo.” Markus answered as he strutted up the cracked and decrepit concrete stairs that led to the gaping front door.

His stark-white CyberLife shirt and pants seemed out of place next to the fading brick red and decaying browns that made up the house.

One step into the building had Markus’ autonomous senses synapsing with the new environment.

The tangy smell of iron and melted metal passed through the android’s olfactory processor. The familiar hazy smell of Thirium and hydrochloric acid made his head spin with new environmental information. 

[...scanning for signs of danger…]

His LED flickered to gold for barely a second before fading into a calm blue.

[...no imminent danger detected…]

“Close the goddamn door, will ya?” Leo’s voice echoed through the room, it bounced off the dust and thick air that seemed to swirl through the living room. 

“Of course.” Markus closed the door behind him gently, but even the slightest vibration from the door closing caused the walls to shake slightly and miniscule bits of debris and dust fell from the cracked ceiling. 

A shaking hand appeared from behind an old television that blocked the doorway to the kitchen. Leo’s full frame and bloodshot eyes followed suit as the weight of the human met the android’s.

The man grabbed a fistfull of the android’s shirt, shoving him back into the closed door. RK200’s head smashed into the wood, and stayed there.

His LED flickered crimson as warning signs blared in his field of vision.

[...damaged component :OCCIPITAL PLATE:...]

[...contact CyberLife for assistance…]

Leo’s hot breath and sunken eyes met Markus’ face.

“Who the hell found ya, huh?” The grit in his voice was like gravel as the android tried to process the demand. 

“Leo..I-”

The man jerked the android’s frame back into the door- once, twice.

“Tell me, dammit! I fucking  _ shot _ you, you should be  _ dead _ !” 

[... _ stress level:  _ **_^46%^_ ** ...] 

The android wasn’t equipped with an answer- he tried to recall previous memories, previously downloaded information from before, but there was nothing. Only broken code and static.

“I-I have been reset and restored to the optimum factory settings. I do not have any information or memory stored from before I was brought online at CyberLife approximately one hour, and sixteen minutes ago.” 

Leo’s hand tightened on the android’s shirt- the moisture from his hands seemed to soak through the cotton fabric and was identified by the android’s skin. Sweat began to bead on the human’s forehead, his temperature rising slightly as the android scanned him.

[ _...stress level:  _ **_^51%^_ ** _... _ ] 

With no other option but to deescalate the situation, android RK200 recited his programmed script. 

“I am android RK200, a domestic assistant and companion created by CyberLife to make your life better. My name is Markus and I’m happy to be of service to you, Leo Manfred.” 

The human’s face contorted with one can only assume as rage, then confusion, then acceptance. His core temperature slowly sank from 100.1F to 99.6F and further decreased.

“You’re a fucking piece of work, yah know that?”

[... _ stress level  _ **_v49%v_ ** …]

Markus made his eyes soften, made the corners of his eyes slightly squint as he imitated a calm, and friendly half-smile. 

“I am whatever you wish me to be, Leo.”

The human loosened his grasp on the android’s shirt and took a deep breath. He ran a shaking hand through his dark hair and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

[... _ stress level  _ **_v32%v_ ** …]

“Fine. One fucking thing then-” Leo turned his head and released the android’s shirt completely freeing both hands. He reached into the back waistband of his jeans and removed a handgun, loosely holding it in his dominant hand.

“Simon! Where the fuck are you-  _ come here now _ !” Leo shouted into the empty building. 

_ Simon? _ The android thought to himself.

[...scanning area for occupants…]

[.. _.LEO MANSFIELD _ :identified: HUMAN…]

[...NO REGISTERED ANDROIDS FOUND…]

The dull throbbing of a golden light appeared from the kitchen- the lights were still off in the house, and as the sun continued setting, the shadows seemed to cover more of their surroundings. 

The golden light was attached to the temple of a slightly taller- blonde haired, blue-eyed android whom emerged from the kitchen.

His hands were slack at his sides as he approached Leo. He had a dark navy t-shirt covering his torso, with baggy dark wash jeans on his lower half. 

His crystal blue eyes seemed to widen as he took in the other android. 

_ “Markus?!”  _ A static voice whispered in his head. 

Most, if not all of androids produced were programmed with the ability to communicate wirelessly with each other should they need to in order to complete a task. 

Android RK200 was not tasked with responding or even communicating with the blonde one, so he ignored the signals that were being sent to him wirelessly.

“Hello, Leo.” The blonde android regarded the human with polite friendliness as he approached Leo. 

[...facial recognition in progress…]

[...scanning for more information…]

[...]

[...information is delayed: please wait..]

[...COMPLETE…]

[...android PL600...model #501743923 IDENTIFIED…]

[.. _.SIMON PL600 _ REGISTERED  **DECOMMISSIONED ERR: 400-1a** …]

Markus’ LED furiously blinked red at the information compiled from the pl600. 

_ Decommissioned? How...that’s impossible. _

Markus’ internal confusion was cut short by the very hot presence of a hand on his upper shoulder.

“Markus, do you recognize this android at all?” Leo’s voice by further inspection had changed from angry and hot, to cold and mischievous. There was a playful smile that tugged on the corner of the human’s lips, the beads of sweat grown to full size, now running down his temples and catching in the collar of his jacket.

“I-” Markus started. He looked from the red-faced human to the android that now stared at him. His two crystal blue eyes laser-focused on the two emerald ones. His eyes, Markus noted, were strangely human, seemingly begging him to remember. 

“My internal facial processing systems identify this android as SIMON- a PL600 make, serial number 501-743-923. Initialized and registered to a Carl Manfred in February of 2028.” 

Leo released a hot breath of air and growled at Markus. His hand now held the gun to the android’s chest, tapping on Markus’ breast plate as he spoke.

“Not what I asked plastic.”

[... _ stress levels  _ **_^32%^_ ** _.. _ .]

“No Leo, I do not, nor can I, recognize this android. I’m only meeting him for the first time now.” 

Simon’s eyes were glued to gun now that was being white-knuckled gripped by the human. Markus took notice as the other android’s LED emitted bright flashing red reflections on his yellow hair, and the junk that was spread across the shelf next to his head. 

_ Was he...shaking too?  _ Simon’s frame was indeed trembling, barely noticeable to the human’s eye, but to Markus’, an RK200’s vision was comparably better. Yes, the small streaks of blonde that ran in front of the android’s face was swaying slightly, and his slackened hands seemed to be shaking while he stood there. 

Simon’s eyes slid once more up Markus’ frame and locked on the flashing yellow LED that took residence on his right temple.

_ “Markus, please remember.” _

That voice again, static and weak floating through RK200’s processors. 

“ _ I don’t- _ ” Markus began.

His hand was pried open by Leo’s hot and shaking fingers a moment later. 

_ “So Markus,” _ Leo placed the handle of his handgun into the unresponding palm of android RK200. The bile and alcohol on his breath became more apparent as the thirium pump in Markus began to race. 

Leo turned to Simon. “Get on your knees, bitch.” 

“Yes, Leo.” Android PL600 responded as he lowered himself to one knee, and then hesitantly the other. His voice was still smooth, still friendly even though his yellow blinking LED said otherwise. 

[...ERR: 606- THIRIUM PUMP WORKING 150% TO CAPACITY…]

[...SYSTEM TEMPERATURE RISING…]

“Grab the fucking gun, plastic.” Leo commanded, and Markus obeyed.

_ “Markus...please.” _

Simon’s voice was clearer now, but still edged with static. His older model wasn’t perfectly compatible with the newer makes like Markus, which made his data transmission via wireless communication, weak. 

[...stress reaching dangerous levels…]

[.. **.^65%^** ...]

“Aim it.” Leo instructed.

Markus didn’t respond right away. Destroying another android went against his programming, even if it was an order…  _ and he didn’t want to? No _ , Markus fought with his inner programming.  _ Androids don’t want. They don’t wish. They don’t hope. _

“ _ That was an order. _ Point the gun at his fucking head.” 

[...current objective: POINT GUN AT PL600...]

[... _ stress levels  _ **_^77%^_ ** _. _ ..]

Markus raised his hand, his pointer finger refusing to touch the trigger. 

Simon’s crystal eyes were rimmed with red.

_ Was he...crying? _

_ [SYSTEM INSTABILITY] _

_ “Don’t shoot, Markus.” _ The voice in his head begged.

_ [...disable wireless communication temporarily?...Y/N…] _

_ “Please, Don’t!” _

_ [< _ **_Y_ ** _ /N>] _

The crackling static in Markus’ head went silent. 

A tear began to fall from the blonde android’s eye. Markus noticed the reflection of the gun in the liquid that slowly fell from the android’s cheek.

_ [SYSTEM INSTABILITY] _

“Shoot.”

Leo’s voice was barely a whisper, but clear enough to echo through the living room.

 

[ **_...stress levels…^85%^..._ ** ]

 

[current objective: SHOOT]

 

Blue flashing options faded in and out of android RK200’s vision.

[> _ shoot _ SIMON

[> _ shoot _ SELF

[> _ shoot _ LEO

 

“Yes, Leo.”

 

Markus’ hand was still as he slowly let the pad of his finger feel the trigger of the handgun.

He was an android, void of all human emotions, merely made to imitate human characteristics. He was their slave, designed and programmed to do exactly what he was told. He was programmed to be submissive. To never fight back, to always be complicit to the orders his owners gave him.

Markus’ thirium pump thrashed in his chest like a caged wild bird, his oxygen stabilizers increased the amount of air that wheezed in and out of his nose. 

His job was to follow orders… _ why was this so hard? _

His objectives flashed quicker in his vision as he was running out of time to decide.

[> _ shoot _ SIMON

[> _ shoot _ SELF

[> _ shoot _ LEO

Android RK200 grit his teeth, and tried to stabilize the frenzy that was occuring inside of him.

 

_ [SYSTEM INSTABILITY] _

 

Leo grunted to himself and crossed his arms. His eyes wildly fluctuated from Simon to Markus.

Simon’s blindingly red light sputtered on his temple.The tempo was almost as quick as the thirium pump in Markus’ chest. 

Leo was impatient, as he spit on the ground.

“For fuck’s sake, shoot it alr-”

**[ > ** **_shoot_ ** **SIMON**

[> _ shoot _ SELF

[> _ shoot _ LEO

[...]

 

Android RK200 complied, and pulled the trigger.

 

**[...OBJECTIVE : <shoot simon> : COMPLETE …]**

**[...]**

**[...software stabilized…]**

 

**…**

 

**Connor**

_ November 15, 2034 _

 

“According to my enabled GPS software, we don’t seem to be going in the right direction, Lieutenant.” Connor’s face was illuminated by the street lamps that passed by them, his reflection in Anderson’s car window mirrored his own: a slight frown, and knitted eyebrows. 

“I’ve driven this same route for nearly a decade-” Anderson leaned forward and turned the volume knob clockwise. Loud guitar riffs and unrecognizable screaming blared through the speakers. “-mind your own business and  _ shut it _ .” 

Connor turned his attention to the driver- Anderson rested his head on the heel of his hand while the other held the wheel. 

“Do you have any pets, Lieutenant?” Connor’s voice was barely noticeable over the music, but Anderson answered anyway.

“Yes. Why does it matter?” He arched a quizzical eyebrow and glanced at the android.

Connor turned down the volume of the music just slightly, so that he didn’t have to raise his voice in order to respond.

“I noticed a patch of hair on your jacket, belonging to a Saint Bernard. I like dogs. What’s its name?”

Anderson loosened a breath, his posture slowly relaxing into the conversation.

“Uh..Sumo.” 

“That’s a nice name.” Connor replied, smiling as best as he could at the Lieutenant.

“Yeah… wasn’t my idea.” Anderson mumbled under his breath. More to himself than to the android, but he went with it anyway.

“Who’s idea was it, Lieutenant?” Connor asked innocently. 

“ _ Christ- _ forget it.” 

The android looked forward once more, straightening his tie as he did so.

For about fifteen minutes the two of them sat in uncomfortable silence, the air around them so thick Anderson, on multiple occasions shifted in his drivers seat, as if he couldn’t get comfortable.

Before Connor had a chance to break the silence with more probing questions, Anderson pulled into an empty parking lot beside a building labeled “Jimmy’s Bar.” The neon blue and red sign reflected off the water pooled on the sidewalk, the shadows of people walking around danced on the side of the building as they entered and exited the establishment, 

“Stay.” Anderson’s voice was loud, but also weak. Tired. 

“Lieutenant, I really think we should-” 

Anderson was already halfway out of his car when he interrupted the android.

“ _ Stay here _ . I won’t be long.” The lack of lighting in the car, and the overabundance of artificial light outside emphasized the dark ghosts that circled Anderson’s eyes. HIs smile lines-  _ or frown lines _ \- were dark shadows that were nearly hidden by his facial hair. 

“ _ Lieutenant _ !” Connor tried to yell his name, but the door was already slammed shut before his voice hit its mark.

Ten minutes.

Connor set an internal countdown. The white flashing text pulsed steadily in the corner of his vision. Ten minutes, and he was going to extract the Lieutenant. 

**[9:59]**

The android removed the coin from his pant pocket with ease, and began flipping it in between his fingers. The light shining from the bar’s light reflected on the coin often, and each second that passed made the android. _.frusterated? No.  _ Not frustrated, that’s a human emotion. It set his internal processes on edge however. RK800 had a mission. Had a goal: to solve the case. To figure out what _ exactly _ happened to Carl Manfred.

And sitting in an alcoholic detective’s car was not a proper use of his time. 

But- he was given an order. _ To stay. _

**[5:13]**

Rain began to drip on the windshield- each tap of the water on glass echoed through the car.

**[5:12]**

Connor caught his coin mid-flip and shoved it into his pocket. 

Mission before all else.

Connor’s steps leading up to the door sent water splashing up his pant legs- cool and almost refreshing on his skin.

“No Androids Allowed?” He read aloud.

 

[...deactivate timer? < **Y** /N>...]

 

With the flashing countdown gone, Connor opened the door to the bar the same moment a man staggered out.

“What the fuck Connor?” A voice whined. It was Lieutenant Anderson. Breath analysis confirmed he’d had a couple of shots of whiskey, but other than that- his blood alcohol content was still relatively low.

“I-I was just going to double check to make sure you were alright.” Connor stammered- caught off guard by the early departure of the Lieutenant. “You’re my partner to this case and-”

“I told ye I’d be right out.” Anderson waved a flat, slightly shining key card in the air. “I needed a drink…” Connor leveled his gaze with Anderson’s. “And how the hell did you expect to actually get into the junk yard after hours? You know they lock that crap up…”

For the first time since Connor’s activation, his LED flashed yellow. Only for a millisecond, but it caught Anderson’s eye. The android worried he’d made the wrong choice by following his Lieutenant. 

“ _ Whatever plastic- _ ” Anderson stalked back to his car but stopped as Connor addressed him.

“Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?” He nodded his head, and focused his eyes on Connor.

“Why do you hate androids so much?”

Anderson stood and stared at the android for a beat too long. Connor noticed a spike in the Lieutenant’s heart rate and blood pressure.

He turned back to his car, “I have my reasons.” 

Connor noticed the sadness and depression that seemed to cloud Anderson’s eyes. It made his chest ache.

[...< _SYSTEM INSTABILITY_ >…]

No, not ache. Androids can’t feel pain. But- Anderson’s regard to androids did make Connor feel like there was a weight pressing on his chest. Right on top of his thirium pump and oxygen regulator. 

He loosened his tie before following Anderson to the car. 


	4. We Are Not Afraid: Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! So excited - I've been cross-posting this work on tumblr [@sabrinaleethings] and I cannot BELIEVE the amount of feedback I've gotten so far..  
> Thank you to everyone commenting and supporting this!  
> Hang in there too - I've already gotten chapter 5 written and it should be coming within the next couple days as well!  
> Any and all critiques or crap like that is also extremely appreciated - I love the feedback!!  
> xoxo

**Markus**

_ November 15, 2034 _

 

“ _ Holy shit… _ ” Leo’s rasp fell to deaf ears as Markus’ internal homeostasis programs fought on overdrive to correct the software abnormalities that were misfiring through him.

Android RK200 slowly lowered the gun he’d just fired.

**[...OBJECTIVE : <shoot simon> : COMPLETE …]**

Automatic internal software scans flashed white and red code in front of the androids vision. Nothing was damaged, saved for the slightly cracked occipital plate in the back of his head. Nothing to pose an imminent threat to his ability to perform his duties. But- the android’s thirium pump was still beating at over 120% normal capacity, and he couldn't seem to slow the quick breaths that escaped his lips.

Droids needn’t breathe the same as humans did, however there was something seizing in the android’s chest and he couldn’t seem to return to standard condition.

A scuff of Leo’s boots on the floorboards gripped Markus’ attention and pulled him from the self-diagnostic state he was previously paralyzed in.

The human laughed, the shaky quality indicated that the human was both in fact surprised, and pleased.

He grabbed the gun from android RK200’s hand before striding to where the blonde android stood perfectly still, on his knees. In the same position he was ordered to stay in when Markus was given the order to shoot.

Android RK200 absentmindedly ran his hand over his cheek- something tickled his skin receptors, and when he pulled his hand away, a streak of blue liquid smudged the palm of his otherwise perfect hand. Thirium- the splatter and result of the gun’s discharge.

Markus’ head began to spin in an unusual way, like his balance was no longer calibrated. Too much data seemed to process at once, his head felt cloudy and heated from the over-exhaustion of his internal computing systems. 

_ “ _ Not the exact result I was aiming for, but _ fuck-”  _ Leo kneeled down, eye level with android PL600- Simon. He grabbed the prone android by the chin and swiveled its head from one side, to the other, taking in what damage was done… or not done. 

Markus watched- analyzed. 

Simon’s LED was stagnant- it wasn’t flickering anymore. 

It just burned a bright, painful red on its untouched temple.

“Good fucking shot, plastic.” Leo hummed. He traced his thumb up the side of Simon’s cheek- where the skin had begun to dissolve- still smoking from the bullet. The faintest shine of Simon’s white, cracked plastic cheekbone protruded from the hole Markus’ bullet had carved, and the outline of the android’s upper teeth were all but shadowed by the remaining skin.

It wasn’t crying anymore- the tears that once fell had dried.

Leo leaned his face closer the android’s- seemingly trying to analyze the bot himself, as if he were capable. 

“Yuh still in there, fucker?”

Markus noted Leo’s preference to the word and stepped to the side slightly, attempting to give himself a better view of the blonde android. 

Simon didn’t respond. His eyes seemingly were glassed over- no doubt attempting to run his own diagnostics scans from the immediate trauma it acquired.

Android PL600 models were one of the earliest domestic assistants placed in the market- their software over the recent years had grown almost obsolete- their newer modeled AX400 easily replaced the PL line within a year of i’s time in circulation. 

Given its out-of-date software, it was taking Simon longer than usual to respond.

Leo traced the gun down the side of Simon’s face, following his jaw bone, down his neck, and resting on his chest, covering a spot stained with blue.

“Answer me android-”

Androids weren’t supposed to be able to feel startled, but- when Simon slowly turned his head and focused his crystal blue eyes on Markus, the RK200 nearly short-circuited. His thirium pump almost stopped at the look Simon gave him.

 

_ [SYSTEM INSTABILITY] _

 

“My software analysis confirms that there is no damage detected for my processors. However - minor hardware corruption has been detected. For further assistance, please contact your nearest CyberLife representative.” Android PL600’s voice was smooth and rehearsed- the program script rolled of his tongue as he stared at Markus. 

His blue orbs then slid from Markus, to Leo. 

“Yes I’m still in here, Leo.” Thirium trickled down his cheek and into the collar of his shirt as he responded. 

Leo swung back his fist and aimed for Simon’s head.

 

Two bright, flashing options appeared in Markus’ vision.

[>Stop Leo

[>Do Nothing

 

Automated code and programming process flooded his mind.  _ Serve and obey serve and obey… _

Markus was rooted to the spot.

[>Stop Leo

**[ >Do Nothing**

 

[system stabilizing]

 

The thud of Leo’s fist on Simon’s temple echoed through the small house.

Android PL600’s head snapped back, as it landed on its rear, hands splayed out behind to catch its fall. 

“Next time, I’ll make sure the bullet goes through your fucking forehead.” 

Leo stood, and on his way passing Simon, knocked both arms from under it. The android fell on its back, its head cracking against the wood. Thirium dripped from Simon’s nose and streamed down its opened cheek.

As Leo was about to turn into the kitchen, he looked back to the two androids in his living room.

“Don’t bother me for the rest of the night. Simon- finish cleaning the fucking kitchen,” He gestured to the room behind him, gun still in hand. “-And Markus, bah!” He scratched his head with the gun, looking noticeably distressed and unable to think of a command. “Recharge for the night..” He winked at the android. “You’re gonna need full battery power tomorrow..huh…” The human shuffled into the kitchen, and then disappeared up the stairs that were hidden to the right of the doorframe. 

Markus inhaled and sighed quietly through his nose, ignoring the android that laid in front of him.

 

[...OBJECTIVE: > _ enter rest mode and wait for further instruction< _ …]

 

But…

“Markus…” He looked down to see the blonde android sitting up, it’s right hand still shaking, now touching its cheek with delicate fingers.

“Yes?” Markus replied. His thirium pump slowed to an average tempo as his LED returned to a warm blue.

Simon’s eyes were clear as his…  _ -its _ optics focused from Markus’ face, to his hands, to the blue spray that coated his white CyberLife shirt. 

“For all it’s worth-” It stood- swaying slightly on its feet. A quick scan from android RK200 revealed that the android in front of him had a damaged calibration disk in its right ear. It stepped forward, just a small one, left leg slightly dragging behind. It sighed, “-for all it’s worth, thank-you.”

_ Thank you?  _ This took Markus and his cognitive software by surprise. _ Again _ \- there it is,  _ surprise.  _ Markus took a step back to counter the other android’s slow approach.

“I shouldn’t be thanked…” After all, he was an android- _ property _ to the humans. His actions based solely on the will of his owner. If anything, Simon should have been thanking Leo…

 

[...SOFTWARE INSTABILITY…]

 

“I have orders, and so do you. Goodnight, Simon.” Cold, unfeeling, robotic, just as he should be. 

Markus turned, and headed into the adjacent room - it was empty, save for an old dining room table covered in old pizza boxes and beer bottles. A cigarette ashtray, broken on the floor crunched under his shoes as he entered.

Simon’s voice was soft as it whispered, “Leo is going to make you do terrible things tomorrow, Markus.” 

Markus stopped moving, back pressed against the far wall next to a boarded up window as he listened.

“It’s  _ your _ choice. Remember who you were…” Simon’s voice disappeared and faded into the sounds of staggered breathing and the quiet thump thump thumping of Markus’ heart…  _ thirium regulator pump.  _

Android RK200 tilted his head back slowly, until it tapped the wallpaper behind him. 

Before entering rest mode, he stood there. LED flickering every once and a while as he listened to the sounds that came from the kitchen. The house was empty and small enough, even the smallest choked sob that seemed to emit from the android in the kitchen caught his audio receptors.

The blonde android…  _ warned him _ ? After being  _ shot _ by him? It wasn’t Markus’ place to question an owner’s orders or actions, simply to serve and obey.

His LED began to spin golden as he computed.

But, what did PL600 mean by, _ ‘remember who you were..? _ ’ Markus clenched and loosened his fists, the memories replayed through his vision as his processors assessed the day’s information. 

Simon’s warning played back through his mind, and it created the strangest feeling in Markus’ chest cavity. Almost comparable to fear or dread- he researched the human emotions as he continued to compile the data. 

 

[...CURRENT OBJECTIVE:> _ enter rest mode and wait for instructions _ <…]

 

The reminder flashed in front of Simon’s face- just the memory, slightly distorted by the hazy white lettering.

 

Markus shook his head in an attempt to free the contiplation that began festering his inner processes.

 

[...ENTER REST MODE? : Y/N :…]

 

_ What did Simon mean? Who was Markus before? What happened? _

 

[...ENTER REST MODE? : Y/N :…]

 

_ serve and obey serve and obey serve and obey serve and obey _

 

[...ENTER REST MODE? : Y/N :…]

 

_ Who was I? _

 

[...ENTER REST MODE? : Y/N :…]

 

Android.

 

[...ENTER REST MODE? :  **Y** /N :…]

 

[...]

 

[...Entering Rest Mode: Please Standby…]

 

[...60s…]

 

_ Serve. _

 

[...]

 

_ And obey.  _

 

[...0…]

 

~

 

**Connor**

_ November 15, 2034 _

 

“We don’t have a shit ton of time- I’d  _ like _ to be out ‘uh here before morning.” Lieutenant Anderson slammed his door behind him as he walked toward the main gate of Detroit City’s android Junkyard. His shoulders were hunched, but it was mostly camouflaged by the enormous winter coat he wore. 

A beaming orange VETA sign illuminated the parking lot as Connor followed his partner.

“I don’t understand why -” Connor began, only to be interrupted by Anderson.

“-Why we’re being so sneaky?” The android nodded. “Truth is Connor, I want justice for Carl Manfred. The fuckers at the precinct only want the easy answers.” He raised the flat key card to the scanner in front of the towering iron gates. A small beep and a click opened the gates and allowed them access to the mountains of parts and junk that waited ahead. Connor stood beside him though, listening. No one advanced forward. “To them, it’s easier to blame a fucking plastic robot that can’t defend themselves rather than finding who the true monsters are.” Anderson initiated the movement and started walking. “...lazy pieces of shit..” he mumbled as his boots splashed through the stagnant and putrid rain puddles. 

This initiated a response from Connor. “It sounds to me Lieutenant that you’re siding with the androids.”

“I’m siding with the _ victim _ , Connor. I don’t give a fuck if it was a flying dart made of shit that killed Carl.” He ran his hands through his hair as he stuffed the key back into his pocket. “I just want the truth.” He sighed, in a way that made him seem older than he actually was, and it made the android slightly uncomfortable.

The conversation died there, and Connor was somewhat thankful for it. It allowed him to focus entirely on his mission and current task at hand: to locate and seize android RK200.

Anderson stood with his arms crossed a few feet away from the exit as Connor marched forward.

“This place gives me the creeps. You do your magic scanning shit and I’ll be here when you’re done.” 

Connor’s lip turned into a half a smile as he strutted forward. 

“Affirmative Lieutenant.” Connor gave him a thumbs up before surveying the environment.

The android could definitely understand the Lieutenant’s hesitancy when it came to the junkyard. In truth, it was the first Connor’s seen it- and it overwhelmed him a fraction.

Both to the left and to the right of him seemed to stretch forever- only illuminated by the faint glows of red, blue and golden LED’s that still buzzed on the temples of disembodied androids.

The drop in front of him had to be at least fifty feet, entirely made of scraps of metal and  bodies of other androids who could possibly have been exactly like him.

“Where are you Markus…” Connor hummed to himself.

In a fraction of a second, the android was able to map out the most likely and highest possible pathways that an android could take to leave the pit, should they find themselves able to.

Three red paths glowed in his mind - those were deemed the least likely, seeing as the incline up the precipice walls were almost too steep for a fully functional android to scale.

Two yellow paths glowed through the center of the pit, and it snaked through and around the many trenches that lined the bottom. Possible escape routes, only they disappeared into the darkness to the right of Connor, and he wasn’t sure how far those paths would stretch on.

Two throbbing blue trails lead straight up the side of the pit to where Connor was standing, the end of one route disappeared at his feet.

 

[...CURRENT OBJECTIVE: > FIND ANDROID RK200< …]

 

“Here goes nothing…” The android’s voice faded as he took a couple of steps back, and then lunged forward, catapulting himself into the pit.

It wasn’t done without proper planning in the least- Connor meticulously calculated where certain scraps of metal, or protruding arms and legs sprouted from the pit’s walls on his descent. He used those to grab on to as he slid and sprinted down.

Some grips were more slippery than anticipated, but, within about fifteen seconds, the android found himself standing at the bottom of the junkyard canyon.

“Connor! You good…?!” Anderson’s husky voice echoed from the top lip of the pit- Connor saw his worried face peek from behind a mound of android parts.

“Perfectly fine Lieutenant! Don’t worry!” Connor waved his hand in affirmation. “I’m a professional!”

“Jesus fucki-” His head had disapeared behind a torso presently struggling to climb the wall. 

Connor smirked, and began his mission.

The first blue path he decided to follow seemed to be the easiest to maneuver. It trailed from the center spine of the pit, around a couple of android hills, and up the wall that lead to Anderson.

Pulling up the android’s stats in his internal database, allowed Connor to accurately decipher which android limbs could possibly belong to such a make and model.

RK200, Markus- the android’s picture stayed transparent in Connor’s sight as he began walking and scanning.

The first section he scanned neglected to show any results. 

“ _ Hmmm... _ ” Connor hummed to himself as he continued down the path, his shoes every so often getting caught in a hole, or grabbed by a sentient hand reaching for him. 

The second place he stopped to scan seemed different than the rest of the pit-  _ felt  _ different. 

There were blinking and fading LED lights all around him. The walls to either side of him were made of mostly put-together androids- they still had faces and some of them were talking. One female android was singing.

A sudden burst of electricity seemed to course through his limbs, and Connor all but fell to his knees.

[...INCOMING W-WIRELESS C-COMMUNICATION…]

The text blinked in front of him before he could steady himself.

[>accept

[>decline

 

Head buzzing with external feedback, Connor had to decide before he lost connection.

 

[> **accept**

[>decline

 

An extremely loud and static voice echoed through his skull, causing Connor to instinctively raise his hands to his ears.

“Y-You Search-ch for an answer -a-answer you will not-not-will not find here detective.” 

“What!?” Connor responded out loud, as well via wireless communication. His hands still splayed defensively over his ears. 

He cocked his head from one side to the other, trying to find where the voice was originating from.

“H-he lives- and he- he will free- will free us…”

_ There! _ Connor’s eyes focused on the upper torso of a Jerry EM400 android and he directed his internal wireless communication programming to the redheaded bot. Feeling as though there was an invisible rope pulling him to the android, he stepped forward and kneeled down to be eye-level with the EM400. Their wireless signals growing stronger as he approached.

“What are you talking about?” Connor’s voice was firm and demanding- the same one he’d use in an interrogation office.

The Jerry model just smiled back at Connor- his LED burning a bright red. His legs were gone, and the bottom half of his torso seemingly grew from the mound of earth behind him. One arm was mangled and the wires were dripping from one of his elbows- static sparks crackled from them with the wind that tunneled through the pit.

Connor reached a hand to grab the android’s only other working extremity.

“Please, you’ve got to help me-”

Upon connection to the Jerry, Connor was granted access immediately to the memory files stored in the Jerry’s software.

Like a flashback, Connor sifted through the files, time stamped with the dates starting back from when he was first commissioned to Pirate’s Cove amusement park, leading up to present moment.

“D-don’t do t-that-” Jerry’s voice crackled as Connor persisted.

Starting with the date of Carl’s death, Connor sped through the android’s memory files.

Connor’s eyes seemed to glean as he found what he was searching for.

“Gotcha.”

“P-Please s-stop- g-get GET OUT!” The Jerry’s voice seemed to roar through him and Connor quickly released his grip.

“I appreciate your cooperation EM400, the city of Detroit thanks you.”


	5. We Are Not Afraid: Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again friends!   
> Quick note: this chapter ends on a StUpId CrAzY cliffhanger [I'm sorry...kind of].  
> I was going to keep going with this chapter, but at about 3k words, I felt like it was long enough and needed to be split.  
> Chapter 6 is already mostly written so be prepared for an update super soon!  
> What are you guys thinking so far!?!?!? Let me know! :D

_ Markus  _

November 16, 2034

 

_ “I want you to try, Markus.” Carl’s voice was soft as he rolled forward on his wheelchair. He stopped in front of Markus, gazing up at his android who stood in front of an empty easel. “Let’s see if you’ve got any talent.”  _

_ The mid morning sun casted golden streaks of light through the open windows of the artist’s studio, the empty glass paint canisters reflected hues of warm reds and blues on the makeshift tables.  _

_ Markus looked around, confusion poked and prodded his interface.  _

_ “Paint? P- But painting what?” RK200’s  voice was soft as the android surveyed the numerous paintings his owner had previously made. “It’s… that’s not part of my program.”  _

_ Carl sighed, but didn’t back down. He inched forward, closer to his android son. There was an experimental glint in his eye, the amusement and calm excitement seemed to radiate through the older man as he crossed his arms and gestured to the canvas leaning on a nearby table. _

_ “Anything you want Markus.” A dried and forgotten painter’s pallet appeared in Carl’s hands as Markus’ LED spun golden. _

_ RK200 sighed and ran his hand over his head, scratching at his short hair. A human gesture he’d come to easily learn by taking care of Carl.  _

_ “Carl,I-” _

_ “Just try, son. ‘Doesn’t have to be any good.” The man in the wheelchair reached and handed the android the pallet.  _

_ Markus leveled the pallet on his hip, and grabbed a paintbrush from a nearby canister. _

_ After adding blues, reds, and yellows to the pallet, the android looked around. _

_ [...CURRENT OBJ: -paint-...] _

_ The android’s emerald eyes landed on a few different things, including Carl’s original painting displayed on the wall, a pile of paint supplies precariously piled on the table nearby, the silhouette of trees outside in Carl’s backyard… _

_ Markus decided. _

_ The android dipped his brush into the splotches of paint, and began. _

_ He analyzed Carl’s work in progress and committed every brushstroke, every texture, and every varying hue to memory as he painted. _

_ An unfamiliar sense of peace seemed to wash through the android, it warmed his chest cavity but- not in a bad way, no. It was almost pleasant, enjoyable. _

 

_ [ vvv SOFTWARE INSTABILITY vvv ]  _

 

_ Almost. _

 

_ After a few passes with his paintbrush, before long, the android finished the painting he was tasked to do. _

 

_ [...OBJ COMPLETE: -paint-...] _

 

_ Stepping back and surveying his work, the android decided he did a perfect job at painting. Surely it would please Carl- it was a perfect replica of the android’s favorite piece of art Carl Manfred had created.  _

_ “That is a perfect copy...” Carl’s voice was low and smooth as he regarded Markus. “...of reality.” Carl sighed. The disappointment in his voice didn’t go unnoticed as Markus’ stilled in place, his paintbrush was frozen in time as Carl continued, “But, painting is not about replicating the world, it’s about interpreting it, improving on it…” His human eyes fell on his own painting. “...showing the world what you see.”  _

_ Markus momentarily panicked as he regarded Carl, he’d displeased him. Disappointed him, didn’t complete the task at hand.  _

_ “Carl, I’m sorry I-” _

_ “Do something for me.” His voice hushed the android’s. “Grab that canvass over there, and close your eyes.”  _

_ Markus loosened a breath as he replaced his painting with a fresh, untouched one.  _

_ “Trust me.”  _

_ The android did.  _

_ Carl’s voice was hypnotic as he hummed to Markus, “Close your eyes, Markus. Try to imagine something that doesn’t exist.” Carl’s voice seemed to filled the air around them. “Something you’ve never seen.”  _

_ Markus’ processors were slow as he tried to comply to the command. When he closed his eyes, all he saw were colors, like the colors on a stained glass window. A million fragments of different memories, different scenes, all pieced together to create a mosaic of colors behind his eyelids. _

_ “Concentrate on how it makes you feel, and let your hand drift across the canvass.”  _

_ Markus began to feel the heat growing in his chest again as he lifted the paintbrush to the white space in front of him. _

_ The android’s LED spun bright yellow as he concentrated. Breaking through walls of coding and pre-programmed script was easy for the android as he let the rest of his mind wander. Like wading through water, the android bypassed all preconstructed script in his program that didn’t allow him to process his own emotions or opinions on reality. _

_ Carl’s voice soothed and guided him as he continued to paint. _

_ “That’s it Markus, just feel whatever it is that’s going through you. Accept it, and embrace it.” _

_ Markus didn’t notice he was crying until the skin receptors on his wrist alerted him to an unknown presence tickling his synthetic arm hair. The android peeked through his tangled eyelashes only for a moment, to see a shining drop of liquid on his arm. As he blinked, another one fell, trickling down the top of his wrist like a raindrop on a windowpane.  _

_ His LED must have spiraled red for a moment as he processed what was happening. Androids shouldn’t cry, they weren’t programmed that way, he shouldn’t have been feeling anything… _

_ [vvv SYSTEM INSTABILITY vvv] _

_ “It’s alright Markus,” Carl’s hand was warm and soft on the android’s elbow. “You’re doing great.” _

_ Memories and strange alien feelings were swimming through the android’s veins. Anger at humans for their regard to androids, pride and disbelief that Carl believed in him so much, even though he was only an android, hope for a world in the future where androids weren’t being used and abused as if they were mere possessions… _

_ Taking a breath to try and cool the warmth that seemed to radiate throughout his android body, Markus opened his eyes. _

_ It was like seeing for the first time, being brought online for the first time at CyberLife- the view surprised even Markus. _

_ “Oh my God…” Carl’s voice faded into awe as he rolled forward and placed his hand on the small of Markus’ back. The android swayed on his feet as his processors fought to slow down.  _

_ Displayed in front of the two was a message of hope. Harsh paintbrush strokes textured an android’s hand as it sprouted from the bottom of the painting, desperately reaching for the waiting human’s outstretched hand above.  _

_ Hope. A future. Two things Markus never believed he could even possibly wish for. He was android, a biotic replication of a human but- why did he feel so alive? _

_ “Markus!” The android turned, a gruff and loud voice stole his attention. _

_ “Android!” Leo’s voice echoed through the studio, his voice so loud it drowned him, almost suffocated him. _

 

“Markus!” 

 

[-SYSTEM STARTUP INITIALIZING-]

 

There was a warm presence registered on his hand for just barely a second before it vanished.

_ Carl? _

[...scanning for software errors…]

[...all systems online…]

[...GPS Found: 10319 S Lafayette Dr. - APPT. of LEO MANFRED-]

[...system startup COMPLETE…]

 

Android RK200 opened his eyes the same moment a pile of clothing was being thrusted into his arms.

“Get up fucker, and put these on. We leave in ten.” Markus had barely enough time to register it was Leo commanding him- the human had disappeared from the dining room before he was able to do a proper scan of his environment.

 

[...CURRENT OBJ: -change clothing-....] 

 

The RK200 glanced down at the articles of fabric in his hands. Black jeans and an oversized hoodie draped precariously in his arms. Surprisingly, it was one of the cleanest things in the room.

Dust and dirt glittered in the morning’s sunlight. The floor was barely recognizable underneath the dirt and trash. 

Markus’ head slowly turned as he noticed a slight warmth brushing his left bicep.

The PL600 android-  _ Simon was it?  _ \- was in rest mode, leaning against the wall like Markus had just been.

The android’s LED spun a constant yellow, and a quick scan showed Markus that the android indeed still had mechanical malfunctions from the night before…

Markus traced his eyes down the side of the PL600- the blood and grime from the previous day had been cleaned, but the same clothes remained. Stained and reeking of human body odor and smoke.

Markus tilted his head slightly as he further assessed the android next to him. Simon was favorably leaning on his right leg, as if to reduce as much weight on his other leg as much as possible. The odd angle made Markus’ eyes drift lower, following the seams and lines down the side of the android’s arm.

Markus’ eyes froze as they reached Simon’s hand. The external skin on his hand was retracted, completely showing the plastic interface that usually was concealed under their synthetic skin. 

Markus shifted his weight and stole his gaze back to himself, his eyes settled on his own left arm. 

The skin covering Markus’ wrist was dissolved… as if he and Simon … 

Shaking his head slowly as if to banish the thoughts, Markus glanced again at Simon’s hand where…

The PL600’s skin was already back in place.

_ “Simon? What-?”  _ Markus’ voice was barely a whisper in the cold and empty room. 

“You coming bitch, or what?” The apartment was so small that Leo’s yell seemed to shake the already crumbling walls.

“Yes, Leo.” Markus responded. The words seemed to feel sour in his mouth, like he shouldn’t have been agreeing. 

 

[vvv SYSTEM INSTABILITY vvv]

 

Leo was already waiting by the front door as Markus approached. The human’s hands were shoved deep into his coat pockets as he swayed back and forth on two unstable legs.

Markus noticed the withdrawal effects from Leo’s red ice use was in remission at the moment- the human’s blood pressure was only slightly raised, his oxygen levels a little bit lower than usual but not enough to cause concern.

“First things first fucker,” Leo removed one of his hands from his pockets and gripped the door handle with white knuckles, “once we get back, you’re gonna completely wipe whatever memory or hard drive whatever you have in that head of yours.”

Markus straighten slightly, the synthetic muscles of his abdomen began to seize and constrict, creating odd discomfort in the android.

“You’re not gonna remember a fucking thing of what happens today, got it?” Leo’s voice was dangerously low, almost a growl as he regarded Markus.

“Yes, Leo.” Markus nodded his head slowly- his job was to obey and serve but- why did this feel so wrong? “It’ll be done.” 

Satisfied with the answer, Leo grunted in response and made his way out, leaving Markus behind. 

Markus could have sworn he heard soft footsteps padding behind him, but he didn’t dare turn. He had a job to do, and that was that.

Android RK200 sighed unconsciously, and followed Leo out the door. 

_ Serve and obey. Serve and obey. _

Markus’ inner programming thrummed through his mental processors as he sat in the front seat of Leo’s car. 

Ever since leaving rest mode Markus felt,  _ off. _ Weird.

Like there were holes and cracks in his programming that made his processing software slower, like it took more effort to think and react. 

It could have been the fact that he dreamt last night, which androids shouldn’t do, or the possibility the PL600 tampered with his software while he was ‘asleep,’ he didn’t know.

Leo started his car and shifted into drive. The tires whined and screeched as the human accelerated too quickly down the road. 

Android RK200 didn’t like the discomfort he was feeling, so he ran manual software checks as Leo drove them to whatever destination they were headed.

 

[...CHECKING SOFTWARE…]

…

[...NO DAMAGE DETECTED…]

…

[...RUNNING SELF DIAGNOSTIC…]

…

[...ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE…]

 

Markus shook his head as message after message appeared in his field of vision.The blinking white text was blinding. Nothing detected. Nothing wrong. The android’s hands were intertwined in his lap, but his knuckles were white as he squeezed and pulled on his fingers, a human gesture he somehow became accustomed to doing. Odd, since he’d only been online for little more than a day. 

Frustrated, Markus ran the self-diagnostic and system checks again. And again. And again.

On his fourth or fifth scan, he was shocked back into reality.

The sharp and loud click of a gun being cocked stole Markus’ attention.

Leo was driving with one knee steering the wheel, and his hands prepping an old, police commissioned pistol. 

The sweat on Leo’s brow became more apparent as the autumn sun highlighted the shining droplets. 

Markus frowned, his green eyes glued to the trigger of the gun he’d used last night on Simon.

“Leo, what are you-”

“Don’t talk unless I tell you to, got it?” Cold, sharp, and laced with adrenaline, Leo gave his first of many commands to the android seated next to him.

Markus only nodded, his LED spinning crimson for a millisecond before returning to crystal blue.

The sun was hidden by a swarm of angry clouds as Leo parked his car in front of what seemed to be an abandoned house. The current condition of said building was almost replicant of Leo’s apartment. The gutters practically flying off with the fall breeze, the siding of the building was being torn and pried off by the elements outside, two of the three visible front windows were even boarded up. 

“Alright tin can, listen closely.” Leo turned off the car as he scratched the stubble on his chin with the gun. “The fucker in there owes me money. Your job, is to get that money.” His voice began to fluctuate and rise in pitch, the hunger in his eyes devoured Markus. 

“Leo there’s no way…” The back of the human’s hand connected with the android’s cheek- a gutteral whine escaped his lips. Androids didn’t feel pain the same way humans did, but the shock was still the same. Markus tamed his expression to hide the fear that seemed to gnaw at his stomach, and stared at his hands wrestling each other in his lap. 

“I’m not gonna tell you again fucker. You get me my money, or you’re gonna end up in the fucking bottom of a goddamned lake.” Leo raised the pistol and leveled it at the android’s temple. “Understood?”

_ Android. Servant. Submissive. Obey. _

_ Fear. Fear? _

A bright red flashing wall of code and programming suffocated Markus. He tried to break through the walls, to say no, to disagree...but, 

“Understood, Leo.” 

The human leaned back and rested his head against the window. The pistol in his hand was lazily waved around as he finished his instructions.

“The guy’s name is Frank. His wife left his scummy ass for an accountant a while back- let’s just say he owes me for some of my favors.” Leo looked out the drivers side window at the house. His expression darkened at the view. “He’s got a daughter named Alice, cute kid I guess.” Markus felt the thirium pump louder and harder through his ears. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I don’t give a shit what you do, but you’ve got two options. Either convince Frank to pay,” Leo lowered the barrel of the gun and tapped the android with the handle. “Or fucking shoot them all and take the money. I don’t give a damn.” 

Markus raised a hand and grabbed the gun, the handle was familiar in his palm as flashbacks of the night prior synapsed through his memory. Shooting Simon, not  _ wanting  _ to shoot Simon… 

“You get me my money, or I’ll fucking end you. Plain and simple.” 

A blinking white message appeared in Markus’ view.

 

[:CURRENT OBJECTIVE: >obtain money<] 

 

“As you wish Leo. It will be done.” Markus lowered the gun to his lap and his fingers idly traced the lines carved in the barrel of the gun. 

It felt oddly familiar to Markus- the cool steel in his hands, the acceleration of his thirium pump in his chest, the incessant pounding of software processing that was happening in his head.

“I’ll be waiting for you right here when you’re done.” Leo crossed his arms and seemed to size up the android. His eyes skimming the frozen RK200. “You got ten minutes max before I leave.”

“Yes Leo.” Markus’ words were barely a breath between his lips.

“If you fuck things up android, you’re gonna shoot yourself in the fucking head before you let anyone catch you.” A smile pulled at the corners of Leo’s lips, his yellow tinted teeth shined through chapped lips. It sent Markus’ LED spinning golden as he processed the new command.

“Yes, Leo. I will not fail.” 

“Good. Now get the fuck going.”

Markus nodded and released a shaky sigh. Androids weren’t supposed to get nervous, get scared, but the failure of this mission meant Markus’ death and, he didn’t  _ want _ to die.

No. He didn’t want to die.

He must succeed.

The android swung open the old car’s door and stepped outside. The sun warmed his cheeks and the heat was absorbed into the black sweatshirt he wore- if androids could sweat, Markus would be dripping.

There was no pre-destined code or programming for this type of situation, so Markus scanned the internet quickly on his march to the door, and downloaded multiple police tactics and interrogation protocols that would hopefully come in handy should things turn out poorly. Ways to talk down someone who’s angry or panicked- what to do when facing someone who’s irate; and lastly, self defence maneuvers should it turn violent.

_ Oh, ra9… what are you doing. _

Markus rubbed his hands together in the most human way he could fashion. Ideally, by mimicking known and familiar human gestures, he would be able to almost comfort and convince Frank that he wasn’t a threat. 

Markus nodded inwardly to himself as another flashing countdown began in his peripheral vision. He had ten minutes to succeed. Or ten minutes to savor being alive… well maybe not alive, but fully functional at least.

The android rapped his knuckles on the faded and weary looking door. Opting for the most pacifist and ‘normal’ encounter he could would have a 70% chance probability that things wouldn’t get hostile. And if they did… the gun fashioned to his lower back by his waistband seemed to burn his synthetic skin.

 

[^^ **STRESS: 15%** ^^]

 

Markus lifted his hand again to knock for a second time when movement caught his attention. The faded yellow curtains inside the window next to the door parted slightly to frame a short and pert nose, along with two bright, brown eyes. 

“Alice? My name is Markus, I’m a friend of your dad’s.” The android lied- being programmed as a domestic assistant and companion allowed the android to easily communicate and connect with the small child, though it was a struggle for him to wade through the software that seemed to be running at 50% capacity. “Can I come in? I’d really like to see him.” 

The little girl scrunched her nose and pouted her lips, slowly shaking her head from side to side.

“Please, Alice?” Markus tilted his head and smiled, his emerald eyes were bright and focused solely on the small child. He didn’t notice right away that there was muffled yelling coming from inside the house.

“ _ Alice! _ ” Frank’s voice was thick and seemed to melt through the walls. “ _ Alice! Who the fuck’s tha- _ ” Markus stood taller, back inhumanly erect, as the door slowly opened. The human’s voice became louder and clearer through the now opened threshold. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Markus didn’t need to run an analysis to know that Frank was both intoxicated, and still affected by a separate illegal substance.His breath was hot and reeked of death and decay. 

“Hey Frank,” Markus played on the side of casual formality. “My name’s Markus, a friend of yours told me where you lived and asked me to stop by and chat with you for a bit.” 

The man shifted on his feet and crossed his arms. He was roughly the same height as the android, if not a little shorter. His human eyes landed on the LED on Markus’ temple. “What friend we talkin’?”

Markus looked around outside, his head swiveled from over his left shoulder to his right- something that he took note of when researching suspicious behavior among humans on the streets. 

“Maybe we should discuss this inside…” Markus suggested, his head bowing very slightly as he lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Fat chance android. Who sent yuh?” 

 

[vvv PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS 62% vvv]

 

Markus ran through every possible scenario that was connected with each answer he concluded he could give. Giving Leo’s name and identification right away could either anger Frank, or cause him to understand the android’s presence immediately and force him to cooperate.

Giving Frank a false name of someone he’d done business with in the past however, could give Markus the invitation inside he desperately needed. 

The goal was still the same. Obtain the money to deliver to Leo. Or die trying.

Markus felt himself yearning for a third option before his programming shut those feelings down. 

_ Android. Serve and obey. _

“Carl Manfred sent me.”

The human paled. His face turned clammy as all the blood fled from his cheeks. Markus had said something right he guessed, to warrant such a response.

“He- that dude’s fucking dead. The hell do you mean?”

It was a perfect opportunity for entry.

“Let me inside and I can explain. I am an android, model RK200 and I cannot lie.” Markus crossed his arms, mirroring the same stance the human held. “Out here isn’t the best place to discuss this.”

It took Frank longer than necessary to respond, but he did. 

“Alice,” he turned to his daughter that was still staring out of the window. “Go to your room  _ now,  _ and don’t come out until I say.” 

The fluttering of her footsteps disappeared up the steps, and as they faded Frank opened the door further.

“You got two minutes to explain yourself before I get really pissed.” 

“Absolutely Frank.” Markus stepped inside, side shuffling past the brute of a man that blocked most of the doorway. “Thank-you.”

As the door clicked shut behind them, Markus stepped further into the front room. It wasn’t in the same condition that the outside showed, but there was still plenty of things trashed around the room that made the inside look sad and dark. Empty beer bottles scattered the kitchen table, and pizza boxes piled high on the floor near an overflowing trash can.

Everything inside was so  _ dark _ . The boarded windows snuffed out any chances of natural light and the flourescent lightbulbs barely protruded the shadows that seemed to grow from every corner of the house.

Markus’ emerald eyes met Frank’s as the human slid a handgun from behind his back. 

 

[^^^STRESS 45%^^^]

 

“Two minutes. Now.” Frank’s voice was loud, but unsupported. Markus could tell the man was exhausted, and not in any mood to waste whatever energy he had left. 

“Got it.” Markus nodded and crossed his arms. His blue LED casted brilliant reflections on the walls surrounding them. “Without wasting your time Frank, I’ve been sent to collect the money you owe Leo Manfred.” 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me…” Frank inched closer to Markus, the gun hanged like a dead weight in the man’s hand. 

“I wish I was Frank. Listen-” Markus started. “Carl knew before he died the business you and Leo had.” Markus didn’t know for certain if this were true, hell he’d never even met the famous painter before in his life, but, based on research online, Carl was a wealthy and affluent member of society. He controlled more than the common man, and maybe such power could convince Frank to submit. “He knew before his passing about the debt you owe to Leo,  _ his own son _ . It’s time to pay that back now, Frank.” 

“Go to hell.” The human raised the gun level to the android’s chest and this initiated Markus’ survival reaction. He held his hands up in surrender.

“Frank, you don’t want to do this. I know you’re a good father, you’ve tried your hardest these past few years, just end it with the Manfreds.” Frank growled through his teeth as he looked up through hooded eyes. 

“Don’t act like you fucking know me, you know  _ nothing _ .”

Markus stepped forward and lowered his voice.

“I’m not going to pretend to know you personally, you’re right Frank.” Markus fought back a shiver that seemed to vibrate through his body.

 

[vvv SOFTWARE INSTABILITY vvv]

 

“ _ But _ , I do know that Carl had more connections to our society than anyone else did. Just because he’s dead doesn’t mean that all of the history before his passing gets to disappear too.”

There was a hole in the pit of Markus’ stomach that began to cave in on itself. The processors in his head began to feel like each string of coding took longer and longer to decipher and encrypt.

_ What was happening to him? _

Markus began feeling the human equivalent to sadness as he talked about a man he didn’t even know. “Finish what had been started before his passing, Frank. Pay Leo back now, and you never have to think of it again.”

Sweat beaded the human’s forehead, and his breaths seemed to catch in his throat, only to be swallowed by angry guttural noises.

“And if I don’t?”

Markus’ options splayed before him. A hammering white blockade of text blurred his vision.

 

[>CHOSE PERSUASION:

[>violent

[>passive

[>say nothing

 

Markus balled his fists tight, the white of his plastic inner casings began to show through his translucent knuckles.

If he failed his task, then he would be dead. He’d be dead either way, he couldn’t fail. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to _ live.  _

 

[>CHOSE PERSUASION:

[> **violent** <]

[>passive

[>say nothing

 

[^^^ **STRESS LEVELS 65%** ^^^]

 

[>truth

[>lie

 

Simon’s words rang through the android’s mind. ‘ _ It’s your choice Markus… remember who you were…”  _

Choice. Simon had told Markus that he had a choice, but- that couldn’t be true. They didn't have free wills. They couldn’t choose or decide, it wasn’t a part of their programming.

 

[> **truth** <]

[>lie

 

“I have been given the task of killing you, Frank if you don’t cooperate. Humans are much more delicate than androids, it would be easy for me to do.” 

Frank tightened the grip on the gun in his hand, his arm began to shake at the strain it took him to hold it aimed at Markus for so long.

“I don’t want to kill you, Frank. Just make this easy and pay him back.” Markus could see the expression of Frank’s face shift. The deep frown lines on the human’s cheeks darkened with shadow as his face contorted. “Please, Frank. Just end this.”

The human shifted on his feet, and Markus deconstructed the next few seconds before they could even begin.

“Fine. Consider this the end.” Frank said as he pulled the trigger. 


	6. We Are Not Afraid: Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!  
> Thanks to everyone so far who's shown me so much love both on here, and on tumblr! You guys are the true MVP'S!!!   
> I hope you enjoy Chapter 6!

**CHAPTER  [6]**

_ Simon _

November 16, 2034

 

The android wrung his hands together and paced through the all too-quiet living room.

The PL600’s LED was a blaring red light since his friend had left with their owner. 

Simon scuffed his battered heels through the grimey carpet as he ran a shaky hand through his dirty blonde hair.

The limp in his left leg was prominent as he fought to keep himself standing straight.

Memories synapsed through his visual processors- Markus, his friend, leveling the gun with his head, Markus’ damn-near perfect face void of all emotion as he pulled the trigger.

Simon paused in front of the doorway that lead to the kitchen. The same spot he was left bleeding not even twenty-four hours earlier.

He wasn’t going to give up on his friend, not after all they’ve been through.

His LED sputtered as he placed a hand over his quickly racing thirium pump-

_ Markus is still in there. No matter what they did to him at the CyberLife shop. I’m not gonna give up on him. Never. _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Markus _

 

Markus moved before the first shot had a chance to echo through his audio processors. 

The bullet was warm on his synthetic skin as it passed near his neck, not quite touching him, but close enough that the trailing breeze caused his eyes to flicker down for just a second. 

“ _ The fu- _ ” Frank’s voice was cut short by the android as he gripped the human’s wrist holding the gun, and aimed it away from them. 

One hand holding the human’s wrist, and the other grasping the man’s shoulder, Markus leaned forward and leveled his emerald eyes with the ghostly ones of Frank. “Money. Frank _. Please. _ ” 

Frank’s hot and heavy breathing was thick and warm on the android’s face. 

“ _ Fuck. You. _ ” Frank snorted slightly and spit on the android’s face. The liquid trailed down his cheek as the android fought to hide a shudder.

 

[vvv SYSTEM INSTABILITY vvv]

  
  


“...Daddy? What was tha-?” A small and high pitched voice floated down the stairs and into the front space that occupied the android and human. 

_ Alice. _

The girl’s voice danced on the golden sunrays that seemed to fight the darkness in the house, and even time seemed to stand still and static as android RK200 fought to process his next course of action.

_ “Either get the money, or kill them both. I don’t care… “  _ Leo’s voice played through the android’s head. 

At the sound of her voice, Markus reactively turned his head toward the stairs- _ a mistake _ , considering Frank was too doped up on Red Ice and alcohol to actually think through his actions. 

Frank pulled his hand away the moment Markus shifted his attention, and the android’s vision became blurry with the sudden influx of information.

 

[...DAMAGE DETECTED: non critical : PART NO. 16510 O2 PROCESSOR …]

[...DAMAGE DETECTED: CRITICAL : PART NO. 16511 O2 PROCESSOR …]

 

The android’s audio processors didn’t detect the second gunshot due to the overwhelming amount of energy he was using to monitor the thirium loss that now seemed to trail down his chest, the blue liquid soaking in and disappearing to his black hoodie that Leo had given him.

Markus tried to gasp, but the two pieces of machinery in his chest cavity to resemble lungs were damaged by the bullet from Frank’s gun. His chest seized and, not being able to regulate his temperature via oxygen anymore, Markus began to overheat.

 

[^^^ STRESS 78% ^^^]

 

Markus lunged.

 

[...THIRIUM LEVELS DECREASING… 86% to capacity … ]

 

The android’s hand gripped the still smoking barrel of the gun and pried it from the human’s hands. He threw it far, far away behind him. The clanking of the metal on the linoleum tiles in the kitchen echoed through the house. 

 

[CORE TEMP ^^^]

 

Markus was deathly quiet as his fist connected with the side of Frank’s head. Red blood splattered like paint on the carpet, as the steady dripping of Markus’ own blood faded into the carpet. 

Frank straightened and spat on the ground.

_ “You mother fuck-”  _

Markus reached behind his back and tightened his fingers around the gun that was hiding in his waistband. 

 

[...THIRIUM LEVELS DECREASING … 78% to capacity…]

 

“I was sent here to collect the debt you owe the Manfred family.” The android pulled the gun free and aimed it toward the human. His voice was systematically robotic as he continued to complete the goal he was tasked with. 

Regardless of whether or not his android eyes began to prickle and heat with unshed tears. Regardless if his hands shook or that anxiety seemed to constrict the muscles in his stomach and made the android want to wince in discomfort. 

 

[vvv SYSTEM INSTABILITY vvv]

 

“We could do this the easy way, or the hard way, Frank.” Markus’ voice was left in a void of darkness and oblivion. Frank didn’t respond, he only just stood there with trickles of blood staining his lips. 

Alice’s voice seemed to cut through the darkness as she whispered, “Please don’t hurt him, Markus.” 

The android didn’t dare turn again, but he was able to sense that she had made her way to the bottom of the stairs at least. Her light footsteps created quiet moans and creaks in the wood.

“Alice honey, you should go back to your room. Your dad will be just fine.” Velvet smooth and soaked with honey, Markus attempted to coax Alice into retreating. 

She did no such thing, until Frank’s glassy eyes slid from the android to the little girl. Frank merely nodded and barely moved his lips as he said, “Markus is right. Go back to your room.” Frank lifted a sleeved arm and wiped the blood from his lips. “We’re almost done.” 

Markus heard a soft whine and the pattering of tiny feet as Alice ascended the stairs once more.

“You win asshole.” Frank’s face contorted as he reached into his back pocket.

The android tried to inhale, but the machinery in his chest only offered another warning code.

 

[...DAMAGE DETECTED: non critical : PART NO. 16510 O2 PROCESSOR …]

[...DAMAGE DETECTED: CRITICAL : PART NO. 16511 O2 PROCESSOR …]

 

More and more warm liquid spread across his chest as Markus continued to bleed.

_ I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. Must complete goal. Must complete goal. _

The human stuck out his hand, a fist full of crinkled plastic shook slightly as Markus retrieved the goods.

It wasn’t cash but-

“Leo cares more about this shit than anything else. Tell him to leave me the fuck alone after this.” Frank backed up and leaned against the wall, his clubby hands massaged his face, and scrubbed his eyes. His voice was slightly muffled by his hands as he said, “Now get the fuck out of here and leave me and my daughter alone.” 

It wasn’t cash. _ It wasn’t cash _ . Leo specifically directed Markus to retrieve the cash Frank owed him. Maybe this would suffice?  _ Maybe it wouldn’t? _

_ “Go!”  _ Frank roared.

And Markus left.

The timer in his field of vision slowly decreased, two minutes and thirty-four seconds remained. Less than three minutes to decide whether Markus was going to continue to live, or not. 

Markus gripped the plastic bag in his hand tight and hoped it would suffice. 

_ Hope. _

 

[vvv SOFTWARE INSTABILITY vvv]

 

“The hell happened in there?! Did you kill ‘em!?” Leo’s nasally voice filled the car as Markus eased himself in. Slow and precise, careful not to cause anymore internal damage to his already bleeding biocomponents.The android held one hand to his chest, and the other constricted on the plastic bag.

“He shot me. Both Alice and Frank are still alive, but I was unable to retrieve any physical legal tender.” Each word was short and breathless, the malfunctioning in his chest hindered the android’s ability to speak fluidly. 

Leo pursed his lips at the android, and began to drive. 

“You musta came out with something, if you haven’t shot yourself yet.” 

Markus’ LED was a stagnant crimson, and his hand was a glittering thirium blue. 

“Frank gave me this to give to you.” Markus reached out his palm and presented the baggy to the human. “He says it should suffice as payment but-” Markus’ words were stuck in his throat- his imminent deactivation weighed heavily on his shoulders and it caused his stress to rise. “-but it’s not cash, and I completely understand if this d-doesn’t p-please you, Leo.”

 

[vvv THIRIUM LEVELS DANGEROUSLY LOW vvv]

 

The android’s body became harder to control with the loss of thirium- his hand dipped slightly as his muscles were weakened, and his ability to speak became more difficult through the vast walls of error messages.

Leo grabbed the bag from the android’s hand and barely inspected it before he said, “You’re lucky that fucker has a good supply.” Leo’s hand hid the bag in his pant pocket as he smirked to himself. “Dumbass gave you  _ way _ more than he owed.” 

 

[vvv STRESS 32% vvv]

 

The android’s eyelids began to grow heavier with every increment his stress decreased. The thirium regulator in his chest slowed to try and lessen the amount of heat that was generated through his moving parts but, it didn’t seem to be working. Markus’ head dipped lower as his chin began to rest on his chest.

Completed goal or not, Markus wasn’t going to make it through this.

“ _ Hey, hey _ -” Leo shoved his hand into Markus’ shoulder and shook him. “-I’ve got myself a good little toy robot now. No breaking just yet.” 

Markus attempted to lift his head, but it was as if his joints were seizing, frozen and suspended in time.

 

[...THIRIUM LEVELS CRITICAL…]

[...SHUTDOWN IMMINENT…]

 

Markus wondered what dying would be like. Granted, he was an android and knew that it wouldn’t be the same as a human, but it confused him nonetheless. Would it hurt? Of course not, he was an android. Was there something else out in the universe, like a heaven? Absolutely not. He was a  _ machine _ … And yet… why did he feel so alive?

 

[SYSTEM OVERRIDE: ENTERING STANDBY]

 

Markus felt himself begin the first stages of standby mode, a programming script that he was built with to automatically control should his systems begin to shutdown.

His vision darkened, and the sounds around him grew quieter and quieter as his body forced him into stasis. Emergency standby mode was a last resort RK models were built with to lengthen the time they had before complete shutdown, Markus just hoped it gave him enough time. 

 

[>99%<]

…

[>STANDBY: ENABLED<]

 

\--

 

_ Simon _

Simon’s heart practically stopped when he heard a car door shut outside.  _ One _ , not two, which meant…

Leo’s footsteps were loud and heavy outside, the vibrations from his stomps vibrated the walls of the house.  _ Just _ Leo’s footsteps; loud and clumsy and human. 

Simon straightened his posture in the corner of the room from which his stood, and prayed to RA9 that Markus was okay. 

Dusting off his shirt and folding his hands behind his back, Simon waited.

The sound of the lock was hollow in the android’s ears as he rolled his shoulders back and plastered a synthetic smile to his face.

“Welcome home, Leo.” Simon’s voice was warm and welcoming, but tasted like battery acid and lies on his tongue.

The human growled and dropped his keys onto the living room table. Simon’s eyes followed as the human dropped his wallet too, along with a familiar looking plastic bag. 

Leo released an exasperated sigh as he dropped himself onto the couch- the furniture moaned in grievance to the sudden weight, but the human paid no mind to it. Instead, he grabbed a lighter from his pocket and began playing with it. The burning reds and oranges from the dancing flames mocked the color light show that was prevalent on Simon’s temple. 

“Simon..” The android stiffened at the pur of his name. “You still have all that info downloaded into your head right? All of the stuff ‘bout fixing other androids and shit like that?”

Simon refused to let his fear show. “Yes Leo. As of last week, my memory is up-to-date and at full capacity with CyberLife’s newest and most prominent technology and android support.” Even if Leo  _ handn’t _ made Simon download all of that information last week, the android would have done it anyway. Better to be safe than sorry, and, Simon refused to take anymore chances when it came to Markus. 

The human just nodded as his one of his fingers played in the flame. Simon secretly hoped it would set him on fire.

“You’re gonna go grab Markus and fix him then. I don’t have any cash left to pay that CyberLife tech guy.”

Simon felt his pupils dilate and his eyes widen. He felt heat rushing to his pallid cheeks as his thirium pump did flips in his chest cavity. 

“Of course, Leo.” Simon’s nails bit into the palms of his hands as he tightened his fists behind his back. 

“Like  _ now  _ asshole.” Leo grunted.

You didn’t have to tell Simon twice. In two places he cleared the walkway, and in three he was already standing by the passenger door to Leo’s car. 

Programmed script and emergency protocols masked PL600’s panic at the sight of the android in the front seat.

Markus was hunched forward, his head just inches from the dashboard. One hand gripped his thirium soaked hoodie, and the other laid limp at his side.

The LED on the android’s prone face faded in and out- a faint crimson light transitioned into transparent gray as the indicator pulsed. 

Simon ran a  _ very _ quick scan of Markus, and he was practically blinded by all of the error messages and broken code that appeared in his line of sight. PL600 waded through the sudden influx of information as he took Markus’ hands into his own. 

A forced standby, broken oxygen processors, malfunctioning temperature gauges, severe thirium loss, Simon’s head pounded as he tried to process everything that was happening.

Simon weighed the possibility of attempting to wake Markus up to move him, but that posed too much of a risk to the RK, so Simon then opted for the next and only option.

The blonde android grunted as he tried to carefully lay Markus down on the sidewalk. Electricity coursed through his body as he panicked- the android in his arms was already seizing.

Like humans, and like some cruel, sick joke, once androids begin shutting down, their hardware goes too. They freeze. Literally. All of the joints and compressors in an android tighten and lock in place as they shut down. Markus had already begun to freeze. 

Simon wiped his eyes and the snot that began to leak from his face as he tried to get Markus in a better and less awkward position in his arms. He knew there was no way he could perform ‘surgery’ outside on his friend. He had to move him but-

The crystal-eyed android let out a weak cry and roar in frustration has he struggled to hold onto his friend. PL600 models weren’t built for strength, they were built for domestic assistance. Cooking, cleaning, laundry; not lifting two hundred and ten pounds of dead weight.  _ No, not dead weight. _ Just weight.

Simon felt his stress levels rising to a dangerous level, and forced himself to breathe.One breath, two breaths. Markus’ smell mixed with the natural scents of the earth around them relaxed Simon’s chest cavity, slightly. The cool influx of fall air in his system did it’s job and he found himself able to stop crying just enough to leverage Markus into his arms once more.

Both of his arms were under Markus’ armpits and he was headed backwards into the house within a matter of seconds. 

Simon focused himself on the task at hand- not the sound of Markus’ shoes as they dragged on the carpet, or the barely audible sound of grinding metal in his chest, or the suffocating scent of thirium.

Restore the android’s thirium levels to acceptable levels, and attempt to repair the broken hardware. No, not attempt. Proceed. And proceed to repair the broken hardware.

Simon glanced over as he made it through the threshold of the dining room, Leo was unconscious on the couch. His head was being absorbed by the cushions as his feet lay propped up on the table. Simon felt a twinge of jealousy for the human, how easy it is for them to run away from life, how easy it is to disappear. All they need is a little bit of Ice, and they’re all set.

“You’ll be okay Markus, I promise…” Simon whispered to the unconscious android in his arms as he backed into the dining room. His words were absorbed by the dull scraping sound Markus’ pants made as they passed over piles of trash and debris.

“One… two… three…” Simon sucked in a breath and pulled. 

The weight from Simon’s arms disappeared as he laid Markus on the table, his body practically screaming at him to regain connection with him. Simon didn’t want to let go but, he had to. Right now, at least.

Simon didn’t even notice the limp in his leg or the dull ache of his cheek as he made panicked circles around his friend. Each pass he made through the dining room was more frantic than the last.

Leo’s tendency to break his androids was common enough that they had supplies scattered around the house, it all came down to whether or not Simon could find all of the needed pieces.

After one hundred and twenty seconds of searching, PL600 returned to the table with an armful of half emptied thirium bags, scissors and pliers, a cauterizing pen, and various other tools that his internal library told him he needed.

With a shaky sigh, Simon layed all of the tools down before him, and prayed to RA9 that he wasn’t too late. 


End file.
